


Bewitched

by MissBaudelaire (IWillBeTheEndofYou)



Series: Your Curves And Edges [10]
Category: Marvel MCU Actors, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, black lacy knickers, chubby!reader, gettin' dirty, he's lovin' it, here there be sexin', plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/MissBaudelaire
Summary: Tom slips in. The Reader is waiting in something just a little risque.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchylina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchylina/gifts).



> I think we all go through a lacy black things phase. Also hey! Two updates one week! The baby let me get some writing done, you guys! The first chapter is a little less dirty, the second one is gonna be a little--MORE. 
> 
> Like what you see? Wanna make a request? I'm open!

His key jingled in the door. Cool air washed over him as he stepped in, carefully easing it shut. The apartment was hushed. She'd left the hall light on for him, something that always made him smile. She said no man should come home to a dark house. He knew without looking that there were leftover covered in the microwave for him. 

And Tom was hungry. But not for the grilled salmon and asparagus. He wriggled out of his sneakers without bothering to untie them. He slung his coat over the armchair and crept down the hall to their room.

She laid out on the bed, sweetly sleeping. Legs tangled in the sheets, lacy panties rising up to her hips. He gripped when he saw the panties, the sheer lace, the way that one band slipped up between her ass cheeks. The lace of the bra pressing against her tits, the way her flesh was fighting to burst through. The dusty pink of her nipples peeking through. He squirmed, wanting to climb on top of her right away.

Most important though, there was one satin rose right at the waistband of her panties. He wriggled out of his jeans, leaving them in a heap on the floor. He reached behind him and yanked the shirt over his head, flinging it to the side. His skin instantly rose in goosebumps.

She murmured in her sleep, rolling over onto her belly. He took in the globes of her ass, the way they rose and fell with her breath. He tiptoed closed to the bed, knelt and crawled towards her. She didn't stir again, her lips (those lips! Pink and plush and tasting forever of lip gloss) parted. 

His fingertips ran down her spine. He traced down to her thong, let his fingers follow it between her ass cheeks. He let his hands cup them, squeeze them, knead at them. She  
mumbled in her sleep, stirring, her hips shifting.

“Tom?” she mumbled.

“Unless you have another boyfriend I don't know about.” he laughed. She looked at him over her shoulder, her eyes glinting like fire. She rolled then, her legs opening. He bent his head to nip at her collar bone and nuzzle down between her breasts. Restlessly, he sucked at one nipple over the lace, feeling her gasp, still half asleep.

She squirmed as one hand slid down her belly, reveling in the expanse of flesh. He let his hand rest on her thigh, pinching it slightly until her legs spread farther. With a smirk, Tom let his mouth slide down to that little silk rose. 

His lips tenderly pressed against that little bud before he caught it in his teeth. He tugged, catching the panties and coaxing them down her body. 

“What are we doing?” she whispered.

“Whatever you want.” he murmured back.


	2. Bothered

“Lick me,” she whispered, her voice hushed. Goosebumps had broken out across her skin. He smirked and spread her knees before sliding his arms under her thigh. With a suddenly jerk, he yanked her body down the bed. She gasped breathlessly and giggled.

Tom burrowed his face in her pussy and inhaled the dark, thick smell of her. She whimpered, the muscles of her thighs going tight against his arms. He angled her hips upward and let his tongue, hot and wet slip between the lips of her.

“Oh God,” her hands went up to her face, covered her eyes as she usually did. His tongue lapped up her before swirling around her clit. Her juices surged, sticky and sweet. He almost purred against her, a motion that always made her buck. Sure enough, her body jerk so his face was buried even farther into her. 

Tom loved this. He loved being able to make her come undone so easily.

“Please,” she keened and his lips latched around her and pulled. Her feet were flat against his back, digging into his skin. The pain made him feel electric. One finger slid into her wet folds and began thrusting. She screamed out loud, undulating against him.

This was the point he really liked it. He loved when she couldn't decide where to go; up towards his tongue, lavishing her with affection, or down to his fingers, loving her so deeply. Her hands dropped from her face and knotted in the bed sheets. She gasped and moaned, half spoken pleadings falling from her mouth.

“Oh, there, please, please don't stop.” there it was. He could feel her tightening around him “I need this, oh God, please, baby.” she screamed out loud, her body drawn tightly. 

She came, a hot gush of fluid. He lapped hungrily. He felt her body relax and grinned.

She was pliant and sweet now. He flipped her over, drew up her hips until she was on her knees with her ass high. She turned her head to the side and smiled sleepily. Tom only grinned back at her and slapped her ass, watching the jiggle of her skin for a moment.

Before she could even come down after her afterglow, Tom had entered her. She was so warm, so wet, so ready for him. He had to pause after he was fully seated to enjoy it. He caught her eyes again, cloudy and full of adoration.

Without another thought, he set a brutal pace. She could only match his rhythm, her thighs shaking slightly. He bent then and pressed one kiss to her shoulder. Her skin, soft and smelling so delicious, even through the smell of sex. 

He tightened his fingers then, could feel her delicate skin and knew she was going to bruise tomorrow. He knew that he'd be able to walk by and trace those finger prints. He'd pinch just a little bit, enough to make her squeak.

Two more pumps and he was spent, collapsing against her for a second before he turned them over on their sides. He spooned up against her, breathing hard, feeling her heart pounding below his palm. He kissed the back of her neck.

“Maybe I should dress up more often.” she whispered.

“You'll be the death of me.”


End file.
